Dharth Bolshevik
Dharth Bolshevik, born Count Dubious, was a Dark Lord of the Spiff and leader of the Spiff Order during the waning days of the Galactic Democracy. He succeeded Dharth Plaquetus as leader of the Spiff over his fellow student Dharth Very Insidious. He secretly climbed the ranks of the Jebi Order using his birth name and became a leading member of the Jebi Council, effectively controlling both powerful groups simultaneously. He took an apprentice, Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist, who in turn took Dharth Bob as his apprentice. However, unlike Very Insidious, Bolshevik decided the time was not right to reveal the Spiff's presence to the galaxy, and he kept the order in hiding until it was accidentally discovered by two Expendable Jebi. Very Insidious corrupted Tyrannical-Fascist and his apprentice, and Bolshevik's own student turned on him to take control of the Order for Very Insidious. Bolshevik defeated his apprentice, but was subsequently defeated by Jebi Guy-Gone Weird. Biography UNDER CONSTRUCTION Early Life Jebi Infiltration Spiff Successor The Spiff Revealed 13th Annual Sparring Picnic "Top Secret" Mission Spiff Coup d'etat Disappearance Legacy Personality & Traits Powers & Abilities Swordfighting While Bolshevik preferred not to let situations come to armed combat, he was quite skilled with a laserfoil, and easily held his own against his apprentice, Tyrannical-Fascist. Bolshevik usually forced himself to the offensive position to tire his opponent, then toy with them until he had an opportunity to finish them. Spiff Powers Bolshevik was extremely adept at the use of Spiff Lightning, and preferred to use it over any other form of combat. He used it both to kill and to torture. He generally shot bolts of lightning from his fingertips, but occasionally would get more creative, shooting it from other, unexpected places such as his nose. Having climbed the ranks of the Jebi Order as Count Dubious, Bolshevik was also quite skilled in the use of all normal Jebi abilities, including push, pull and speed. Laserfoils Count Dubious' laserfoil Outfits Jebi/Spiff Outfit Behind the Scenes Dharth Bolshevik was played by James Childers. He is primarily a parody of Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine, though he has a unique villainous personality. Bolshevik's name comes from the real-life Bolsheviks, as well as a comedic in-joke commonly uttered by friend Carl Stuerke, whom the film is party inspired by. During the filming of Spoof Wars, several lines were accidentally skipped in one of the final scenes that would have made it even more clear that Dharth Bolshevik was also Count Dubious, one of the leading Jebi council members, who contacted Only-One via hologram about halfway through the film. Additionally, the original longer draft of the film had Guy-Gone, Only-One and Duet actually make it to Croissant and meet with the Council. There we would have seen Count Dubious, and hints would be dropped that he is a Spiff. As the heroes leave to head for Taboo under Dubious' orders, Dubious would have revealed his treachery to Master Coda and they would have had a short fight, culminating in Coda's death. Ironically, this would have mirrored the confrontation between Yoda and Darth Sidious in'' Revenge of the Sith'', despite it not being made for another 3 years. Darth Bolshevik originally wore an even lighter fabric robe, but when Sean decided to remake his robe again, his older hand-made robe was given to Bolshevik. His lightsaber prop was an unfinished pvc pipe saber prop. Originally, his duel with Tyrannical-Fascist was just going to be as quick as him shocking him and cutting off his arm, but Jonathan and James insisted on expanding on the fight while on the spot filming at Newman, and it resulted in one of the best looking fights in the film, as well as the very popular elevator scene. A seldom-noticed fact is that he is in fact wearing jean-shorts. Cancelled Sequels Bolshevik was intended to return in all three of the cancelled sequels. In The Approaching Fury he would have retold the story of his betrayal and the Spiff coup d'etat by Very Insidious to a Jebi student (commonly known as the Constant-Death Jebi). This was mostly intended to fix any lack of clarity in The Dubious Maneuver. He was also waiting to meet his twin brother Darth Menshevik (created for the sole purpose of having a Darth Menshevik). He would have then been confronted by Darth Nader, who had been sent by the Dictator to kill him. In one revision, he died at the hands of Nader, and in another he survived. In yet another, Menshevik dies and he escapes, and in yet another it was the Dictator himself who met and killed him. Had he survived, in the second sequel, Revenge of the Jebi, he would have made his way to the Doom Globe and confronted the Dictator in the throne room. In this version, it was undecided whether he would live or die, though it was certain he would lose the battle. It was also undecided if he would be or become aware that Darth Nader was in fact Tyrannical-Fascist. For the third and mostly unrelated sequel attempt, The Hidden Reprisal, Bolshevik, under the guise of his brother Menshevik (assuming this followed the Menshevik dying version), would travel to Earth to search for the components of an ancient Spiff bio-weapon. Throughout the film he would order his apprentice, Darth Smithius, and his troops to investigate and to hinder the Jebi also on the hunt. Ultimately he would have succeeded in building it, and while it powered up, he would have had a mid-air force and lightsaber battle with Only-One Cannotbe (now a Jebi Master), reminiscent of The Matrix: Revolutions. Appearances *Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver (First appearance) *Return of the Smuggler (Mentioned only) See Also: *Dark Lord of the Spiff *Spiff Coup d'etat Category:Humans Category:Spiff Category: Jebi Category:Males Category:Dark Lords of the Spiff Category:Spiff Lords of Plaquetus' Order Category:Spiff Lords of Bolshevik's Order Category:Jebi High Council Members Category:Jebi Masters